


Let's count the moments.

by Talraven



Series: Re-Rolling the DC Dice: The White Mask [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Conditioning, Forced Feminization, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, White Mask AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talraven/pseuds/Talraven
Summary: Snapshots of two pivotal moments in Dick Sionis's life, and the one moment that mattered the most.





	Let's count the moments.

Dick is thirteen when Roman first starts _ touching _ him.

It’s so much worse than when he would just hurt him for no reason, because it _feels_ _good_. 

Roman makes him feel good even though Dick knows it’s _ wrong_, and he feels so sick and dirty and disgusting, but sometimes he wishes Roman would just touch him all the time, because at least it doesn’t hurt when he does.

And eventually, that’s what Roman does.

He keeps touching Dick, keeps praising him, keeps telling him how proud he is of Dick’s accomplishments.

He makes everything feel _ nice _ for the first time in a long time, and when Dick starts letting his guard down, starts thinking that Roman maybe won’t hurt him anymore because he _ likes _ Dick now; _ that’s _ when Roman drags him back into his favourite torture chamber and makes Dick regret ever thinking Roman could ever be a _ nice _ man.

(He calls it the Black Room, and not even ironically. 

Dick think’s it’s stupid, but it doesn’t mean the stocks or the whips or the cattle prods hurt any less because of Roman’s uncreative naming habits.)

\---

That same year that Dick’s trying to get used to Roman’s newfound hobby of fuck-Dick and then fuck-with-Dick, Roman starts dressing him up.

Roman’s always had controlling tendencies, always been particular about being the one with all the power all the time. But Dick had never thought he would go so far as to control the things that Dick wears, and it’s both overwhelming shock and indignation that makes Dick forget why he’d stopped fighting against Roman’s orders a long, long time ago.

Because he wakes up one morning to find new articles of clothing laid out on the window seat in his room, clothes he doesn’t remember putting there.

It’s a suit, pretty much, evidently tailored to accommodate Dick’s growth spurt earlier in the year, and it’s all white except for the black silk tie that’s folded into the breast pocket of the shirt.

It’s not the suit that confuses Dick so much as the black satin panties that are laid out along with it, and the matching corset next to them.

He doesn’t wear the panties or the corset, and when Roman finds out later, he makes Dick wear them all night as he draws pleasure and pain from every inch of Dick’s inexperienced body.

\---

Dick’s fourteen when he first meets Jason Peter Todd officially.

(He was twelve when they’d met _ un_officially; a brief meeting of eyes from across a crowded ballroom, a single, inconsequential moment that had lasted barely a second in reality, but which had haunted Dick’s dreams almost every single night since.)

It’s almost as insignificant as the first time they’d met, because Dick doesn’t even really have a proper conversation with him.

It’s a cliché scene straight out of a teen movie; Jason’s getting his head dunked into a toilet bowl in the second floor restrooms, and Dick had been using the urinal when Lawrence and his minions had been dragging Jason in.

Lawrence knows better than to talk to Dick, since his father’s a ‘good friend’ of Roman’s, so he hadn’t. Dick had largely ignored the whole thing while he’d finished his business, and it’s only when he’d been washing his hands when he’d caught sight of the boy they’d been tormenting from the mirrors.

He’d heard about Wayne’s kid enrolling into the academy. He hadn’t met the kid because they’re in different years.

Dick hadn’t thought Jason Wayne would be the type to allow himself to be bullied like this, but then again, Lawrence and his idiots are twice the kid’s size. And from the looks of it, Jason’s struggling valiantly, his hands scrabbling against the arms holding him down.

Dick appreciates that, at least; understands the need to fight no matter how futile it might seem. It makes him feel like helping the kid.

(Maybe a part of him had just wanted to see those eyes again, too. Who really knows?)

“Larry,” Dick had said, staring at the boy in question from the mirror.

Lawrence stops laughing down at Jason immediately, meeting the reflection of Dick’s gaze. “Yeah?”

“Let the kid go.”

Lawrence’s brows furrow in confusion, and then a little annoyance. But he knows better than to deny Dick either. 

Pursing his lips, Lawrence swats at one of the other boy’s arms irritably, and barks, “You heard him.”

They disperse quickly then, not daring to look at Dick again.

Jason’s curled up around the toilet bowl, sopping wet from the neck up, wheezing and coughing for breath. His eyes and nose are red, and there are huge, unattractive splotches on his cheeks too, when he looks up at Dick.

“Th-thanks,” he rasps, blinking rapidly.

His vision must still be fucked from the toilet water, which gives Dick enough courage to stare at the pretty blues without reservation.

“Don’t mention it, kid,” he says. _ Really; don’t. Roman’ll throw a fit if he hears about this_. 

(Dick, helping _Bruce Wayne_'s son? He might as well douse himself in gasoline and put a lighter in Roman's hands.)

They’re silent for a moment - Jason still trying to blink sight back into his eyes from the floor while Dick’s just enjoying the view - when the door to the bathroom opens and another student rushes in. He glances at them briefly before disappearing into a cubicle, and Dick takes that as his cue to leave.

“Hey, wait!”

Dick’s already halfway through the door, and he’s not sure why he stops, but he does. He looks back over his shoulder, and Jason’s standing now, leaning against the nearest pilaster for support.

“What’s- what’s your name?” he struggles to ask coherently.

Dick hesitates to answer.

Roman likes it when Dick plays nice with people, because it’s good for the Sionis image. But it’s usually in situations that Roman’s orchestrated himself, involving people he’s hand-picked and is sure he can buy on the off-chance that Dick might start getting _ ideas_.

Good deeds and making friends are reserved only for where the public can see them.

Not here, not now; in the middle of the second floor boys’ toilet between third and fourth period, for the son of a man Roman hates almost more than he hates the Batman.

But… it’s just a name. It’s not like Jason won’t find out anyway, eventually. In a place like Gotham Academy, everybody knows everybody.

(Still, it somehow seems significant and personal, seems rebellious to introduce himself to someone without Roman around.

It makes Dick’s pulse race a little, and his tongue dry up in his mouth.

It makes Dick _ feel_, and he doesn’t- he’s not sure he wants it to stop.)

He settles with, “Everyone calls me Dick,” and when Jason smiles - blotchy and red-faced and still somehow _ beautiful _ \- Dick’s pulse races even faster.

“Cool! I’m Jason.”

Dick knows, of course.

What he _doesn’t_ know is how significant this meeting will start being to him, or how it’ll change him for the rest of his life.


End file.
